This invention relates to a removable license plate holder. More particularly, the invention relates to such a holder that may be quickly removed with the plate thereon.
The prior art teaches a variety of license plate holders, for example those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,121,677; 2,916,842; 3,263,358; 3,340,639; 3,340,640; 3,389,486; 3,439,440; 3,702,510; and others. The foregoing devices are deficient, however, in that they fail to provide for quick removal of the license plate itself without first removing the holder.